Love Friend Style
'Love friend style '''is a song by SoLaMi♡Dressing. This song made its anime debut in Episode 35 and is the unit's second song. The full version was released on June 17th, 2015 as the ninth track on the PriPara Music Collection. It is currently unknown if an instrumental version is planned for release. History TBA Performers * SoLaMi♡Dressing - (Episode 35), (Episode 38), (Episode 87) *Laala Manaka (Laala Solo Version.) - (Episode 36) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Purple|Shion}}/ / Don'na koto datte HotPink|Laala}}/ / chenji kawaru yo happī Afuredasu friend style kimi wa ano ne, arigato. Terechau kedo (Itsudatte) (Motto ī na) Iroiro dakedo kono kimochi otome no pyua ikku yo-! Hanero! Ijippari na namida no tsubu Atsuatsu yūjō doraiyā atete massugu ni! Ki・ra・ki・ra no hāto da! Mina ni deaeta kara hora kon'na ni tanoshī kon'na ni ureshī Supesharu na rabu damon ne Miseru yo Iku yo! Tomodachi no tomodachi wa rabu! Hāto ni kuttsuku takaramono Don'na koto datte kaeyou yo happī Unmei datte omoeru yo Kon'na ni tanoshī kon'na ni ureshī Supesharu na kankei damon agetai (Anata ga) (Kimi tachi ga) (Watashitachi ga) Besuto mai furendo (Iru kara) Daijōbu Tomodachi ga zutto iru kara |-| Kanji= いくよ！友達の友達はラブ！ハートにくっつく宝物 どんなことだって　チェンジ　変わるよハッピー 溢れ出すfriend style 一緒にいたいな、　気持ちいい だって　君は　フワフワなお布団みたい ちゃんとほめて讃えてさ...あのね、　ありがと。　照れちゃうけど なんでだろ、　何かしてあげたい（いつだって） 向かい合い競い会えたらね（もっといいな） そんでトモチケパキろう！ いろいろだけど　この気持ち乙女のピュア　いっくよ―！ はねろ！意地っ張りな涙の粒 あつあつ友情ドライヤー　あてて真っすぐに！ き・ら・き・らのハートだ！ 皆に出会えたから　ほら　こんなに楽しい　こんなに嬉しい スペシャルなラブだもんね 見せるよ　「大好きだよ」のスマイル いくよ！友達の友達はラブ！ハートにくっつく宝物 どんなことだって変えようよハッピー 運命だって思えるよ こんなに楽しい　こんなに嬉しい スペシャルな関係だもん　あげたい 「大好きだよ」のスマイル　（あなたが）（君達が） 溢れ出すfriend style　（私たちが）ベストマイフレンド 踊りだすfriend world　（いるから）　大丈夫 友達が　ずっといるから |-| English= Lets go! Friends of friends are love! That are treasured in your heart Whatever happens, we will change it into happiness Friend style going wild Spending time together is so fun You are like a fluffy futon for the soul You tell me how great you think I am...It's embarrassing. But thanks anyway Not sure why, but I always want to help you out (Because after all) And facing you in a contest (it is great) Let's snap friend tickets Many different emotions all from a maiden's heart, let's go! There is no point in denying your tears The burning hot friendship drier will blow them all away Leaving your heart all sparkly Since meeting you all, look, it has been so much fun, I'm so happy Our love is so special Take a look a the smile of "I love you" Lets go! Friends of friends are love! That are treasured in your heart Whatever happens, we will change it into happiness Call it destiny or whatever It's fun either way, I'm so happy Our relationship is so special, here it comes The smile of 'I love you' (You really are) (We really are) Overflowing friend style (We are) the best of friends Dancing in friend world (With you) I'll be fine We'll always be friends, forever Full Version Rōmaji= Purple|Shion}}/ / Don'na koto datte HotPink|Laala}}/ / chenji kawaru yo happī Afuredasu friend style kimi wa ano ne, arigato. Terechau kedo (Itsudatte) (Motto ī na) Iroiro dakedo kono kimochi otome no pyua ikku yo-! Hanero! Ijippari na namida no tsubu Atsuatsu yūjō doraiyā atete massugu ni! Ki.ra.ki.ra no hāto da! Mina ni deaeta kara hora kon'na ni tanoshī kon'na ni ureshī Supesharu na rabu damon ne Miseru yo mitsu (Ippai da) (Kizuna da yo) Purple|Shion}}/ / Kimi no kokoro ni kono kuyou ima utaouyo Hirake! Sunao ni narenai seikaku Atsuatsu yūjō doraiyā atete yawarakaku! Po.ka.po.ka no hāto da! Wasurenaide watashitachi wa kenka shite tatte hanarete itatte Zu~utto zutto tomodachi damon misete yo Yay!! DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ (Oide yo) MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ (Doko ni mo nai) HotPink|Laala}}/ / You yū furendo sutairingu ai rabu doraiyā ate Purple|Shion}}/ / Nureta yakusoku tachi karamatta mirai sutorēto ni shite janpu!}} Iku yo! Tomodachi no tomodachi wa rabu! Hāto ni kuttsuku takaramono Don'na koto datte kaeyou yo happī Unmei datte omoeru yo Kon'na ni tanoshī kon'na ni ureshī Supesharu na kankei damon agetai (Anata ga) (Kimi tachi ga) (Watashitachi ga) Besuto mai furendo (Iru kara) Daijōbu Tomodachi ga zutto iru kara |-| Kanji= いくよ！友達の友達はラブ！ハートにくっつく宝物 どんなことだって　チェンジ　変わるよハッピー 溢れ出すfriend style 一緒にいたいな、　気持ちいい だって　君は　フワフワなお布団みたい ちゃんとほめて讃えてさ...あのね、　ありがと。　照れちゃうけど なんでだろ、　何かしてあげたい（いつだって） 向かい合い競い会えたらね（もっといいな） そんでトモチケパキろう！ いろいろだけど　この気持ち乙女のピュア　いっくよ―！ はねろ！意地っ張りな涙の粒 あつあつ友情ドライヤー　あてて真っすぐに！ き・ら・き・らのハートだ！ 皆に出会えたから　ほら　こんなに楽しい　こんなに嬉しい スペシャルなラブだもんね 見せるよ　「大好きだよ」のスマイル 一つ願いを叶えたら　二つ　三つ　欲張りになっていくけど 本当は何もいらない　側にいれたら　ハイ！ニコニコgood！ 胸の中素敵な思い出（いっぱいだ） 奇跡よりも信じたいのは　そぅ（絆だよ） ありったけの力込め 君の心に届くよう　今...歌うよ！　いっくよ―！ ひらけ！　素直になれない性格 あつあつ友情ドライヤー　あてて柔らかく ぽ・か・ぽ・かのハートだ！ 忘れないで私達は　ケンカしてたって　離れていたって ずぅっとずっと友達だもん　見せてよ　「大好きだよ」のスマイル 怖がらないでいい（おいでよ） Dream　嘘なんて（どこにもない） you友フレンドスタイリング　愛ラブドライヤーあて 濡れた約束達　絡まった未来　ストレートにしてジャンプ！ いくよ！友達の友達はラブ！ハートにくっつく宝物 どんなことだって変えようよハッピー 運命だって思えるよ こんなに楽しい　こんなに嬉しい スペシャルな関係だもん　あげたい 「大好きだよ」のスマイル　（あなたが）（君達が） 溢れ出すfriend style　（私たちが）ベストマイフレンド 踊りだすfriend world　（いるから）　大丈夫 友達が　ずっといるから |-| English= TBA Audio Trivia *This is the first unit insert song to be performed as a solo song later in the series. *Some parts of the song's choreography actually incorporates the characters' signature poses. Gallery ''See Love Friend Style/Image Gallery and Love Friend Style/Video Gallery. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Unit Song Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs by I☆Ris Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Sophie Performance Category:Dorothy Performance Category:Leona Performance Category:Shion Performance